Haruo Yaguchi/Relationships
Akira Ono (Oono) Haruo and Ono share a very close bond with eachother. Theyve known eachother since Elementary school, their friendship stemming from their love and skill with video games. Haruo first met Ono at a local arcade, where she beat his 20 win streak. Haruo has always thought of Ono as perfect because of her rich family, fantastic grades and many high class tutoring sessions (Penmanship etc) and thought she was weird. To him, she seemed unapproachable due to her rich family and her gaming skills. Their first interaction was when Haruo accidentally activated multiplayer on a game Ono was playing, in which Ono reacted by trying to kill him at any given moment, or stomp on his foot (Which is a common occurrence throughout the show.) Episode 2 "ROUND 2" is when they first start bonding. Due to Haruo getting sick, (Which ironically was due to Ono spraying him with a water hose the day before) Ono came to his house to hand him his homework. This was when Haruo learns that Ono doesnt own any video games or consoles due to her strict tutor. The next day they both go to try and find an arcade thats 10 yen. During this trip Haruo bikes Ono to find the arcade, and despite being quiet throughout the entire time, seems to be enjoying it. Haruo offered his own shoes to Ono when he noticed her rubbing her feet, which in turn, made Ono very happy, even to a point where she didnt want to leave. Episode 3 "ROUND 3" is when Ono first shows emotion for Haruo. When she had to leave Japan for the states, Haruo, initially didnt want anything to do with her, even refusing to get her a goodbye gift. Although wishing to never see her again, when he was cheered on by various video game characters, the most important being Guile, he rushed off to the airport to where Ono was leaving. There he explained that various new games and consoles were coming out and that now is a really bad time to leave. He proceeds to pull out a pink ring with a flower on it, which he won the day before. Ono, overwhelmed with emotion, rushed into Haruo's arms before he could finish, sobbing, then escalating to crying and screaming, she had to be pulled off him. Ever since then she wore the ring on a chain, indicating she never forgot him Its been indicated that Haruo has feelings for Ono, but this has never been confirmed by the character himself. Although he has said that does care for her, and even when Koharu Hidaka challenged him to a game (Which was to decide whether he'd go on a date with her or shed back down) he seemed to fight much harder than his usual games. Koharu Hidaka Not meeting her until his middle school days, Yaguchi met Koharu by chance. He originally met her in Episode 4 "ROUND 4" when she was on class duty (Which was to lock up the class room at the end of the day). Their conversation was brief and short. It wasnt until they both had to get home in a blizzard that they really started bonding. They both hid out in the same candy store, which had a few games in them. Koharu was never a gamer, so she was surprised to find out she was actually a very skilled gamer. Her "Button-mashing" technique also surprised Yaguchi as well. This is when they started talking and became friends, and their friendship really took off when Koharu mentioned her father installed arcade cabinets outside of their store. Eventually Koharu developed feelings for Yaguchi, but they were never reciprocated, and she knew they wouldnt be. When Ono came back, she made a challenge for him. They would compete in playing games, and if she won he would have to go on a date with him, and if she lost she would back down quietly. Koharu even teamed up with a fellow girl gamer to improve her skills, although this still wasnt enough and she still lost. Even after her loss they still hung out together and still show to be really good friends. Miyao Kotaro haruo's middle school gamer friend. even as a brother figure. at one point he developed feelings for ono. even going to the point of accepting a no. Namie yaguchi Haruo's mom. even a little crazy at times, she's always willing to stick up to his son. in exchange she also shows no hesitation to take him down when being to rude. Doi Genta Haruo hates doi. plain and simple. Moemi goda at first he despised Moemi. but counseled her when she learned about Ono's hatred to her. Jiya Haruo shares a deep respect for Jiya's work and vice versa. even giving haruo one last chance to hang out with Ono. Makoto Ono she and haruo are just acuantinces. but warmed up to each other after Makoto gave haruo a copy of "tokomemi memorial" for him to study women's hearts in his own way. Chihiro Onizuka An ugly p.o.s. who had eyes for yaguchi's PINGAS in Their elementary school days. now she has eyes for miyao, despite the fact she doesn't go to the same school as miyao in high school. Numata haruo shows very little connection to numata, except on the famous class trip. he asks haruo for a soda because of motion sickness. but haruo decides to get something for everyone. (fun fact. his main choice for virtua fighter is lau, the character he resembles.) Felicia nikotama, Sagat Takdanobaba,Blanka kuhombutsu, ect haruo resects these arcade veterans yet hates them too. will he bond with them later on? Guile, Guy, Bishamon, other video game characters who says haruo doesn't have friends outside this world? ms. tono despite the fact that she hates video games, she's supportive of haruo. even to the point of helping him get into joran high. unnamed teacher possibly the first adult haruo hated. being his elementary teacher, he was strict about his education to his students, even pulling a Naruto reference.